


旧风衣和热可可

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Summary: 迟到的情人节快乐❤可以连《谋杀夜莺与玫瑰》来看，当然，单独看也OK~ w





	旧风衣和热可可

旧风衣和热可可

*原作：游戏王zexal（动画）  
*弃权，角色和原作都不属于我  
*V快，迟到的情人节段落。

 

两周之前，克里斯托夫先生在通话的末尾收到：“下周五的情人节，不用礼物。”

外出工作的快斗在屏幕前神色如常，语气甚至都同于之前传递数据，让克里斯有些怀疑这是否是幻听。不过也只有一瞬。

“你如此尽职尽责，险些让我以为，私人的事你根本不会说。”他对着对面笑了。

“你才是太过负责又狡猾的那个。”对面说话的时候侧过脸在看其他屏幕，“我如果不开口，你也根本就不会在通话里提这些。但是，你说完了工作之后却不挂掉，反而沉默的看着我——你故意的。”

快斗弯下腰去捡什么，他的脸离开镜头。留在桌面的手指径自弯曲发力，中指却外移擦过无名指的指尖。克里斯知道，那是他无意识的习惯，说明他在藏着羞涩。

“祝贺你命中，不要个奖励？”

“那到时候你能让我们正常时间结束工作就行。”

克里斯点头。最近研究任务的排程太紧张，这个要求是对方直白又隐秘的柔软。温热的暖流卷过他的身体，让他没注意到自己在看着快斗结束通话的画面笑。

两天后快斗回来，克里斯告诉他进展顺利，以及他们的休息室换了新的沙发。

“但愿项目的进展顺利，让我们能有时间休息，才能去试试它。”

快斗说完对着克里斯仰头，看年长两岁的男人靠近他轻笑：“哪方面的试试？”

“所有。”快斗凑过去咬他的唇，拉下男人的头补上外出时缺失的吻。

但一语成箴，项目进展的确顺利，却也真忙到没有时间去休息。好在推进顺利，到了周五下班时间前工作便如约完毕，天城快斗终于有机会推门，一窥休息室新女王相貌。

他在推门后下一秒就放轻动作——他的心脏现在就在面前的皇冠里，阳斗在新沙发上睡着，看起来正拥着一场好梦。桌上缠绕着丝带的礼物盒斑斓美丽，快斗这才想起，阳斗今天是去了游马家里。乖巧的小男孩在情人节的末尾，给没有假期的家人们带来了大家的礼物和自己制作的巧克力。

阳斗毕竟年幼，又是兴奋过后，在回到熟悉的地方后便很快支撑不住。看着小男孩沉在梦里睡得香甜，快斗心底泛起柔软。他放轻脚步单膝跪下亲吻他的额头，小心的将他身上的衣物盖好。笑意的末尾，他看着自己手中握着的那件外套一愣——

深灰蓝的风衣。不止样式色彩熟悉，甚至气味和细小的毛绒都相熟到不可思议。

原来泡过雨水的那件衣服他还留着。快斗想着，默默给弟弟塞好最后的褶皱。他无端回忆起，克里斯当年似乎走之前整装待发时，似乎还去看过阳斗。

当年突变发生的一夜，阳斗尚在病重昏睡，一无所知；克里斯托夫走得毅然决然，毫无解释。只有天城快斗站在他们中间，看他的两个归宿前者摇摇欲坠，后者猝然长逝。他自大雨中被甩下，孤身一人狼狈返家。水幕从巨大的玻璃窗持续不断流泻而下，房间里冷冷清清，只有弟弟从浑浑噩噩中醒来，问他：“哥哥，你是哭了吗？”

他摇摇头，说那是没擦干的雨水。那晚阳斗少有的求哥哥留下和他睡在一起，快斗后来回想，觉得那是病中的弟弟发现了他的失去。

现在，曾经消失在雨夜里的风衣盖在他最珍惜的亲人身上。快斗起身，去往配套的小厨房。推开门时，银发的男人站背对着他，正放轻动作忙碌。他闻到了可可粉的味道。

“你来了？这是在做给阳斗。给你也来一杯？材料足够。”

“我说了不用礼物。”

“按你说的，正常结束工作就是礼物。就当是额外奖励？”银发的男人侧头对他笑，快斗最终点头。他走过去站在对方身侧，背靠着料理台捉起银色的发尾在手指尖缠绕。

“那件衣服，”快斗轻轻握住指间的发丝，“你还留着。” 

“休息室的毯子下午工作前送去了盥洗室，但忘记放了烘干机。”

快斗看到他开口时，眼睛在灯下呈现矢车菊和鸢尾花之间的色彩。对方放下了手里的牛奶，转过头：“发现阳斗睡着的时候，只有它还留在我衣柜里，所以……你在介意？”

“有点。”他感到手里的发被拉直了，而快斗自己的手指和身体都没有动，他仰起脸看对面，然后用手插进对方编好的松软麻花辫中，将男人带向自己，“我就没想过，它还会被留着。”

“我曾以为，我再也不会见到它。”他直视对方。

可怜的风衣在雨里被浸透，随着主人去往漆黑的深夜，又被更替的新衣服舍弃在不知名的角落。现如今重现于他眼前。

“我以为它淋雨坏掉了，或者，你根本不会带它回来。”他顿了顿，眼睑垂下，“毕竟……你已经穿不下。”

克里斯抽走他手里的发尾，伸手揽他的腰，另一手拉过他的手指嵌入自己的指缝。“我带着它是一部分原因是我的确喜欢它。还有，”银发的男人停在他腰侧的手抬起，抚摸快斗的脸，“是我看着它就会想起过去的日子，不自觉就没办法丢下。所以即使已经用不上，我也……”

他的头上挨了不轻不重的一下，快斗来自快斗的额头。

“别说用不上，它不是正盖在阳斗身上吗？”

面前的男人愣了，然后他笑，低头亲吻快斗，最简单的嘴唇相触。

“就留着吧，”分开的时候快斗玩弄着他耳侧垂下的发，“其实也没那么让人介意，现在。”

克里斯点头，闭眼张开嘴迎接快斗再次吻进来。唇齿接触间，刚刚成年的人尝到了巧克力的味道。

“你冲的什么？”

“热可可。刚刚你果然有点心不在焉呢。”

快斗靠上他的身体，看他拿起牛奶继续。

“关于礼物，我改变主意了。抽一天补给我，和我出去，我得给阳斗带过来礼物的人们准备回礼。”他又一次抓起他的发尾，“还有，你需要一件新的风衣，接替该进博物馆的那件。”

克里斯揽过快斗的肩膀吻他。

他们不知道，旧风衣已经被叠好了放在新沙发上。厨房门外的阳斗探头看了看他们，决定等一下再出声。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 迟到的情人节快乐❤  
> 可以连《谋杀夜莺与玫瑰》来看，当然，单独看也OK~ w


End file.
